The Angel and the Ivy
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: Nico di Angelo has another name. Two other names. Robin and Dick Grayson. When Chiron asks Nico to bring a halfblood to camp, he has to bring her away from Gotham to camp without Batman noticing, because she's REALLY noticeable when she's not in Arkham . . . Slight Nico/Ivy


**I do not own PJO or Batman. **

**In PJO: Set before the Lost Hero.**

**In Batman: I have no idea. At some point where Poison Ivy is running loose. As Poison Ivy.**

**Sorry if Nico isn't acting right . . . **

**And sorry if Ivy is too nice . . . **

**Oh. This is why I shouldn't be let near my computer late at night, and early in the morning . . . **

* * *

Nico groaned as Chiron explained to him why he had to get one of the halfbloods running around no knowing they were half bloods.

"So, will you retrieve her?"

"Who?" He asked tiredly.

"Pamela Isley."

He jolted upright. "WHAT?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow at his expression. "What's wrong?"

"YOU WANT ME TO RETRIEVE A VILLAIN WHO CAN KILL A MALE WITH HER _KISS_, UNDER THE NOSES OF BATMAN, ROBIN, _AND_ BATGIRL? ARE YOU FREAKING _INSANE_?"

Chiron waited for him to calm down.

"Fine. I guess I can . . . but if I get batarangs stuck in my skin, I'm blaming you."

He shadow traveled away, to the Batcave.

He put on his suit, the Robin suit**(1)**, took out his brown colored contacts, took out the hair dye, and leaped on his R-cycle and rode it out of the Batcave. He rode to the park, where Poison Ivy most likely was.

He jumped off and heard a snarl.

Many snarls.

Hellhound snarls.

Crap.

He ran to where Poison Ivy was. She was in a tree, completely paralyzed with shock of the huge hell beasts trying to attack her.

Robin groaned softly to himself and shadow traveled up to the tree, discarding his helmet. Ivy's eyes widened when she saw him. "G-get away from me!"

Robin sighed. "Ivy, I'm here to help."

"R-right. Like y-you'd help m-me." She laughed shakily.

"Do you know how to sword fight?"

She blinked at the question. "My dad insisted on teaching me. I don't know why. Why're you asking? Going to challenge me to a sword fight?"

Robin snorted. "Yeah . . . no. Here." He tossed her a short bronze blade. She blinked as she caught it.

"What do you expect me to do with this?"

Robin grinned at her. "Kill the dogs."

He jumped down and landed in front of one, a classic Batman scare tactic.

That never worked on monsters.

He dodged its claws and called up, "Any time now!"

Ivy lowered herself on a vine, then stabbed a hellhound in the gut when it was focused on Robin. Her eyes widened as Robin pulled out a midnight black sword. "Isn't Daddy against killing?" She asked him, rolling out of the way of another one that tried to bite her.

"These guys don't die. You kill them. Then they come back to life. Kind of like Ra's al Ghul. Except more annoying."

Ivy snorted. "Right, like anyone or thing could be more annoying than that old bore."

"Oh, trust me," Robin muttered as he stabbed the last hound.

Ivy dropped the knife she was holding to the ground. "Okay, now you owe me an explanation."

Robin smirked. "Okay. Give me a second, I'll be right back. Out of uniform. With brown hair. So you might not recognize me."

He disappeared, making Ivy blink.

He appeared a second later, with brown hair, brown eyes, and black cloths, with his favorite skull ring.

Ivy stared at him. "My, my, bird boy. Never thought you were Goth."

Robin(though now he was Nico)'s eyes narrowed. "I'm not. I have three different personas. This one. Robin. And the one I'm a normal civilian in."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "So this you isn't a normal civilian?"

Robin sighed. "Name's Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. So, the Greek gods are real, yadda yadda yadda, though you probably already knew that . . . Anyone who knows who Wonder Woman really is does. But, well, there's children of the gods, and we're both children of the gods. Demigods, halfbloods, whatever you want to call us."

Ivy snorted. "Why should I believe you? Uh. Nico. I will not get used to saying that . . ."

Nico threw his hands up in exasperation. "Okay. I know I just told you my name. But no one else knows, so don't go referring to me as Bird Boy, or whatever. And as for why you should believe me, well, I guess the hellhounds . . ."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hellhounds?"

Nico sighed. "Annabeth could explain better. Um. And we have to somehow figure out how to make your skin . . . not green."

"what's wrong with green?"

"You'll be recognized. And arrested."

" . . . oh. Right."

"Can you change it?"

"Yeah."**(2) **She concentrated and the green tint faded.

"And your name. It's recognizable. What do you want it to be?"

She thought a moment. "Ivy. Ivy Green."

Nico smiled. "Cliche, but it fits you. Come on." Nico held her arm out to her.

She took it.

Nico pulled her towards the shadows, then they disappeared into them, making Ivy scream.

They landed in the Big House just as Ivy cut off her scream.

Not noticing Mr. D or Chiron, Ivy stared at Nico. "Is that what you have to go through every time you disappear?"

Chiron cleared his throat and Ivy jumped, staring at him. "You're half horse," She stated, looking unsurprised somehow. Then she turned to Mr. D. "Uh . . . Hawaiian guy?" She guessed.

Nico snorted. "And I thought _my_ first thought was bad." At Ivy's raised eyebrow, he murmured, "Wine dude," to her.

"Young Lady, even with your abnormal chemical induced powers, I can still turn you into a grapevine."

Ivy looked thoughtful. "Oh. Dionysus, then."

Nico grinned.

Chiron sighed and turned to Ivy to explain to her what was happening.

* * *

Ivy stared in awe at the camp. "Whoa. This is cool."

Nico grinned at her. "Yeah. Um, well, see you."

As he turned to leave, Ivy grabbed his shoulder. "You're not going to tell you-know-who where we are, are you?"

"Why would I tell Voldemort anything?" Nico joked.

"Whoa, di Angelo, did you really just crack a joke?" Came a voice as a guy with black hair and sea green eyes walked by.

Nico sighed. "No," He called out after the boy, then turned to Ivy. "That was Percy Jackson, my cousin. Well, um, bye."

He turned again, but this time stopped himself. "Hey, Ivy? You're not half as bad as I thought."

Ivy smiled as he turned and walked off into the sunset, probably to go do his "dynamic duo" thing with Batman.

* * *

**(1) think YJ Robin's suit. Not the scaly underwear.**

**(2) lets just pretend she can. I can't think of anything else.**

**So. Did anyone like it?**

**I'm thinking of writing this as a one shot and having a chaptered fic follow it. Check out the poll on my profile to vote if it should be Robin a.k.a. Nico a.k.a. Dick Grayson/Poison Ivy pairing, or something else.**


End file.
